Part Of Me
by Katie4ever
Summary: Kendall broke up with her, now Lucy's getting payback.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
**

Katy Perry was late. The crowd was getting angsty and they wanted Bitters to tell them if Katy Perry would even get there or not.

Lucy tried not to think of what had happened the last few days, but it didn't work. She thought of all the times that Kendall promised to love her.

She looked across the stage where he and Jo were hugging and kissing. Her heart broke even now as she saw them.

Camille walked over, and sighed. "You okay?"

Lucy got tears in her eyes. "Fine."

"We could go back."

Lucy shook her head and looking out into the crowd she got an idea. She began to walk into the stage next to Bitters.

"What are you..." Camille sighed and waited to see what was going to happen.

Everyone got a bit quiet as Lucy whispered something to him. Bitters argued back quietly, but they both agreed on something.

Bitters got the band ready and Lucy got the microphone ready.

"Katy Perry will be here everybody." she said into the mike. "But for now, I think we deserve a little appetizer." Every one stared as she joked around. "I'm no Katy Perry, but because this is her concert, let me start with a personal favorite," She smiled at the band. "Part of me."

The band nodded and began to play. Lucy breathed in, but before she began to sing she looked at Kendall, who was looking back, expressionless.

"_Days like this I want to drive away_

_Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade_

_You chewed me up and spit me out_

_Like I was poison in your mouth_

_You took my light, you drained me down_

_That was then and this is now __Now look at me"_

Lucy looked over at her band and they all smiled. The crowd began to cheer.

___"This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no _

_____This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no _

_______Throw your sticks and stones _

_________Throw your bombs and your blows _

___________But you're not gonna break my soul _

_____________This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no"_

She danced through the stage, getting into it. Letting out everything she felt._____________  
_

_______________"I just wanna throw my phone away _

_________________Find out who is really there for me __You ripped me off, your love was cheap _

_____________________Was always tearing at the seams __I fell deep and you let me drown _

_________________________But that was then and this is now_

___________________________Now look at me _

___________________________This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no _

___________________________This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no _

___________________________Throw your sticks and stones _

___________________________Throw your bombs and your blows _

___________________________But you're not gonna break my soul _

___________________________This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no"_

After this, she looked directly at Kendall, who, along with the rest of BTR (who were all looking at Kendall) were now watching. She danced to the beat and allowed her feelings to pass through her dancing.___________________________  
_

_____________________________"Now look at me, I'm sparkling __A firework, a dancing flame _

_________________________________You won't ever put me out again __I'm glowing, oh woah oh _

_____________________________________So you can keep the diamond ring __I never liked them anyway _

_______________________________________In fact you can keep everything Yeah, yeah _

_______________________________________Except for me"_

She put a hand over her heart and stopped in the center of the stage._______________________________________  
_

_______________________________________"This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no _

_______________________________________This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no (away from me) _

_______________________________________Throw your sticks and stones _

_______________________________________Throw your bombs and your blows _

_______________________________________But you're not gonna break my soul _

_______________________________________This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_______________________________________This is the part of me, no, (away from me) _

_______________________________________This is the part of me, me, me, me, me, me, no_

_______________________________________ Throw your sticks and stones _

_______________________________________Throw your bombs and your blows_

_______________________________________ But you're not gonna break my soul _

_______________________________________This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no"_

When she was done, she got a standing ovation. Lucy smiled feeling happy and better than she had in days. Katy Perry ran into the stage.

"This was great!" Katy said to Lucy.

"Thank you. I don't think I gave the song any justice." Lucy laughed appreciated the compliment.

"Are you kidding? You did great." Katy looked at where Lucy had looked the whole song. "Break up?"

"Chose another girl over me." Lucy said with a sigh.

Katy gave her a hug then looked at the crowd. "Let's give her a round of applause everybody!"

The crowd cheered again. Lucy waved and bowed before getting off-stage so Katy could do her thing.

When she reached the back she was surprised when she got slapped.

"What the hell?" Lucy glared at Jo. "You want to get beat up or something?"

"How dare you sing about my boyfriend!" Jo screamed.

"I wasn't." Lucy sneered.

Jo rolled her eyes. "Really? Who then? Logan?"

"No." Lucy got in Jo's face and glared. "I sang that to me."

Jo scoffed. "Liar."

"Jo, stop it. Come on." Kendall said, not wanting a fight to begin over him. He looked at Lucy pleadingly.

Lucy sighed. "Go to him, Jo. He's your boyfriend. What else do you want?"

"I want you to leave the Palm Woods." Jo demanded.

"What?" Lucy and the others said.

"But she lives here." Carlos piped up and walked over with Lucy. "You can't ask her to do that."

"She needs to leave." Jo said, ignoring Carlos.

Lucy looked at Kendall, hoping that he would stand up for her. When he just shook his head, Lucy felt like she hadn't gained any closure from singing that song. "I'll leave."

"Hey, you can't do that!" James said, surprised.

"Jo, that's not right." Logan added, face full of disapproval.

"No, Lucy, don't." Camille walked over next to Carlos. "You don't have the right to tell her what she can or can't do." Camille told Jo.

Jo glared at them all. "Watch me," she turned her attention to Lucy and with a sneer said, "Leave the Palm Woods hotel." She even snapped her fingers.

Lucy would have normally not taken such crap from any bitch, but if she had a shot with Kendall. He obviously chose Jo's side. And whether she liked it or not, she still loved him. Lucy sighed and turned around to leave.

"Come on, Kendall." Jo said and pulled Kendall to the elevators.

Lucy turned around and saw Kendall look back at her. She turned away quickly and good thing she did, because she began to cry.

"I don't like Jo." Carlos said, unable to believe that Jo could be so mean.

"Me neither, Carlos. Me neither." Camille said, and patted Carlos in the back. It'll be okay, you'll see."

Carlos nodded but didn't look convinced.

Lucy packed all her stuff, but as she was about to give her keys to Bitters, she was stopped by Kendall.

"You can't leave."

"Why not, Kendall. It's obvious I can't live under the same roof as her." Lucy looked around. "Where is little miss proper? I'm surprised she even let you off your leash."

Kendall smiled, before he felt insulted. "She doesn't keep me in a leash."

"Really? So if she said, jump, you wouldn't say "how high"

"No." Kendall sighed. "Look, I broke up with her, because-because...no one treats my friends like that." Kendall nodded.

Lucy felt sad. "Friends?"

Kendall nodded. "After that song, I didn't think we'd ever be more."

Lucy smiled. "You're funny."

Kendall smiled back. "I do try."

Lucy sighed. "Is she angry?"

As she asked this, Jo walked through the lobby, threw a couple magazines and plants to the floor and left the Palm Woods with suitcases in hand.

"Let's just say she's going to need a break from me."

Lucy shook her head. "You shouldn't have done that."

"No, I did. I've been a total jerk and you didn't deserve what I did to you. It was wrong and I totally deserved that song."

Lucy shook her head. "I told you guys, I sang that song for me."

"What?" Kendall asked, confused.

"I needed to do something so I could get over you." Lucy said, feeling her face heat up. "I'm not over you yet."

Kendall looked at her, waiting for a joke to happen, but when none did, he kissed her.

Lucy kissed back, hating that she missed this. Hating that she couldn't get over him. But loving how he was holding her close and safe.

"I'm so sorry." Kendall whispered when they pulled away.

"Are you going to do that to me again?" Lucy asked, knowing that if it happened, she wanted to at least have a heads up.

"No." Kendall answered.

"Well," she moved some of his hair from his eyes. "The apology kisses can start now."

Kendall laughed and kissed her lovingly.

Camille and the others watched from the sidelines smiling.

"We should leave them alone." Camille stated.

Carlos nodded. "See you later, Kendall and Lucy!" He yelled and with that turned to leave.

Lucy and Kendall separated, and laughed when they heard this. Camille, James and Logan gave them apologetic looks before they also walked away.

Later when the concert was done, Katy asked to talk to Lucy.

"So, who's this boy that broke your heart?" Katy asked.

"My boyfriend?" Lucy said, blushing.

Katy laughed and gave her a piece of paper. "If you ever need to talk to someone, just give me a call." She winked. "You know how boys are."

"Yeah, I hope it doesn't happen again, though."

"Probably won't, but just to be safe." Katy shrugged. "Good job out there. Really."

With those last words of encouragement, she left. Lucy put the paper away and smiled when Kendall wrapped his arms around her, and have her a kiss.

"What did Katy want?" He asked.

"Oh, just girl talk." Lucy shrugged with a smile.

"You guys want to go see a movie?" Camille asked, walking over with Logan and the others.

"Sure." Lucy nodded.

"Yeah, we'll go." Kendall agreed.

All six left to the movies. Lucy sat next to Kendall and as they cuddled and watched the movie together in the theater, she wondered how great it had all turned out. It was probably luck, but she hoped that love had some play into it. Whatever it was she was happy. She laid her head on Kendall's shoulders and smiled happily. She owed Katy Perry the world. Hmm, maybe she could call her and they could hang out. When she wasn't on tour or something. Katy was a very busy woman, but it would be fun. Camille could go too, she loved Katy. Lucy smiled bigger at the idea and knew that things were looking up.

**The End**


End file.
